


痴心妄想-2、3

by orangete_xhjx



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangete_xhjx/pseuds/orangete_xhjx





	痴心妄想-2、3

二、自渎

那场春梦过去了一周。

C城依旧阴雨连绵，莫关山小餐馆的墙壁上也因为潮气出现了霉斑，他颇为苦恼地洗刷着墙壁，心想这该死的雨季居然还没有一点要走的迹象。

蛇立又打来电话，邀请莫关山上门唬人，蛇大混混的语气依旧大尾巴狼，只不过这次是匹虚弱的大尾巴狼，声音低沉不少，多说了几句竟然就喘起气来。

莫关山虽然不待见他的工作，但和蛇立作为友人的感情还是不错的，听他状态不对劲，便有些担心起来：“你怎么了？”

蛇立短暂地顿了一下，道：“牙疼。”

“噗，”莫关山喷了：“你怎么也牙疼，那赶紧去看牙医吧。”

“行行行，知道了，”蛇立似乎有点心神不宁：“你记得去就行了，凌晨两点，老地方……”

话说到这里，蛇立停了下来，莫关山听他上扬的语调还没收下来，明显话没说完：“嗯？”

谁知那蛇立神经质地笑了笑，冒出了句对他而言简直莫名其妙的话：“没什么，路上小心。”

莫关山：“……”

莫关山：“我看你他妈不是牙疼，是脑袋被人挤了吧。”

蛇立：“……挂了。”

莫关山嗤笑一声挂了电话，心道蛇立那小子怕不是牙疼疼疯了。

他不知道的是，那所谓“牙疼”的人刚刚放下手机便被人当胸踢了一脚，趴倒在地，险些没呕出口血来。

蛇立努力抬头，看了眼对面的男人。之间那男人冲他凉凉地笑了笑：“怎么，当着我的面也想搞小动作，这话是在提醒他吗？”

蛇立神色暗了暗：“蛇立不敢。”

男人轻笑一声，也不管瘫倒在地上的蛇立，转身离开了。

当晚。

那该死的雨还是没有停，莫关山打了伞走到商店街，仍是觉得自己身上的衣服稍稍一用力就能拧出几盆子水，一头红发也潮湿得像能长蘑菇，他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，伸手揉乱了自己的头毛，而后活动了下面部肌肉，摆出幅凶神恶煞的表情。

这是他每次扮黑道之前必做的热身，平日和善老板做惯了，一瞬间身份转变不过来，上阵未免显得不够心狠手辣。他龇牙咧嘴半天，终于对自己的状态满意了，摆摆头，黑道老大上身般换了张阴郁的脸。向车库里望去，几个熟悉的壮汉正押着今天的倒霉蛋，沉稳地站着等他。

“今天是谁？”

刻意压低的声音回荡在空空的废弃车库里，莫关山双手插袋靠在门边，产生了一种置身港片的错觉。他轻车熟路地在屋子中央的破木椅上痞痞落了座，拿起惯用的铁棍把玩了两下，挑起嘴角，把自己往厉鬼邪神的方向演：“听说你原来一向听话，怎么，之前对你温柔了，这就想造反？”

椅子对面绑着个不算强壮的男人，黑衣黑发，胸前的领带被扯到一边，颇有些狼狈。那人俯首跪着，一言不发，似乎没有听到莫关山的问话。

“说，欠了几个月？”莫关山听着自己的语气一阵头皮发麻，恨不得掐自己一把，然而也只能演下去：“我没什么耐心，不要逼我对你动粗。”

“呵。”

出乎意料的是，那男人不仅没理会莫关山的威胁，反而轻笑了一声，仿佛他并未置身险境——还是个挺有个性的角色。莫关山来了兴趣，伸出手中铁棍去挑那男人下巴：“说话，你们这些人平日不都很能说吗，现在怎么哑巴了？”

冰冷的铁棍抵上了男人苍白的下巴。男人没有抵抗，只是顺从地随莫关山的动作扬起头，扯出一段流利优美的下颌线。莫关山抬眼去看他，笑道：“不是会抬头……”

话音至此，戛然而止。

那张带着伤迹血痕的苍白的脸，竟赫然是莫关山先前闯了莫关山梦境的贺天。

莫关山愣住了。

两个人的眸子对上，贺天没有显得多么意外，只是简短道：“是你。”

莫关山下意识点头：“贺天。”

言毕，一颗心剧烈地鼓动起来。

真他妈怕什么来什么。

他之前还暗自庆幸估计不会和贺天在这样的场合碰上，谁知命运转头就给了他一记大耳光，抽得他一愣一愣的。

出于对贺天的好感，就诊的那段日子里，莫关山把自己包装得彬彬有礼，向来不爆粗口亲和有礼，文明程度绝对高过他作为餐馆老板的日常水平，可是到了讨债的场合，莫关山扮演的角色却是个彻头彻尾的恶霸，走的是另一个极端。

这一面，立场分裂得鲜明，形象崩塌得彻底，以后恐怕连再见面的余地都没，他心里那点念想，怕是永无成真之日了。

贺天仍跪着，表情无比自然，仿佛他们不过是在寻常场合偶遇的老友：“牙齿近来可还好？”

莫关山脑中正溜号，不自觉以就诊时惯用的语气应道：“好得很。”

贺天意味深长地笑起来。

四目相对，莫关山后知后觉地狠狠咬了下自己的舌尖，这他妈什么场合！你他妈拉什么家常！身边还有几个属下看着呢！丢盔弃甲的狼狈感逼得他脸上一阵发烧，他仓皇间拾起一脸凶像，慌慌张张地继续扮起黑脸：“少他妈跟老子套近乎，管你是什么牙医，今天不把这笔账算清楚，别想从这儿立着出去！”

一边说，心里曾经的幻想一边哗啦啦轰塌了一片，残砖碎瓦砸得心尖发疼。

他狠狠心，把那铁棒用力往地上一砸：“你倒是厉害，能被请到这儿来的，都是些死皮赖脸拖欠钱款的人吧？”咬咬牙，一掌拍到贺天背上：“你他妈以为，你治过老子的牙，老子就不敢整你？”

贺天本身就受了伤，此时挨了莫关山的这一掌，吃痛地皱了下眉头，脸色又白了几分，挨打的地方涌出些黏腻的液体，沾湿了他破破烂烂的黑衬衫。莫关山心尖一颤——好死不死，他竟然正好打到贺天的伤处。莫关山当即心疼得要命，但只能继续面若寒霜道：“知道疼？那不如告诉我什么时候把欠的钱交上来，说清楚了就放你走。”

你快说啊，求你了，说出来你就能走了。

莫关山眼睁睁看着冷汗从贺天额头上滑过，几乎被滔天的罪恶感淹没。他喜欢的人被黑道缠上跪在他面前，他不仅不能救他，反而不得不站在他的对立面继续伤害他，这是什么垃圾局面？

“最近……资金周转不开……”贺天再次开口还是扯出一抹笑，声音却低沉了不少：“得罪了贵社，不好意思。”

不知道是不是为了躲避上面的打压，C城的黑道取名为“xx社”，乍一听像个正经的公司，鲜有人会一开始就知道这是个横行霸道的黑道组织。

“你欠了几个月？”

“三个月，”贺天低下头，语气却丝毫没有退让的意思：“但是可能还要再拖欠几个月，至于最终什么时候能交上来，恕我给不了准话。”

“……你很狂啊。”莫关山闻言一阵揪心，连笑都忘了装。

照以往习惯，话说到这份上是要给对方点苦头吃的，身边几个大汉摩拳擦掌蠢蠢欲动，准备随时往贺天身上砸上一拳，那几人做惯了揍人的工作，一拳砸断几根肋骨不是什么难事。让贺天吃那么大苦头，莫关山却无论如何舍不得。

不能让别人碰他。

身边属下向前迈了一步，莫关山伸出只手拦住他，而后咬紧牙，做出一副被彻底激怒的样子，一脚踢向贺天：“没人教过你不能在你爷爷的地盘上撒野吗！”蹲下来，一把扯住贺天的头发逼迫他仰起头：“刚才说什么，重说一遍，不然老子阉了你。”

莫关山出腿看着厉害，扫到贺天身上已经收了八成的力气，那一腿只能说不轻不重，但贺天有伤在先，一时不支倒在地上，被莫关山揪着头发仰起头来时沉重地喘息着，几缕汗湿的头发黏在苍白的前额上，说不出的狼狈。

“莫关山……”男人声音嘶哑低沉，一直保持的游刃有余终于支离破碎。

莫关山的心猛地跳了一下，攥着贺天头发的手也是一抖。

贺天气若游丝继续道：“放开我……”

冷汗细细密密爬满了贺天的额头，他眉头紧蹙，汗水流过深黑的眼睫，留下一串湿漉漉的印记，这使得这个一向温柔镇定的牙医一瞬间显得有些不堪一击。莫关山心里又是一阵狂跳——他确定了，这悸动并非单纯来自他对贺天的心疼，或许还来自……某些见不得光的疯狂幻想。

他衣冠不整狼狈的样子，他宛若承欢般迷茫痛苦的表情，他被束缚而任人宰割的姿态，他微微颤抖低沉嘶哑的声音。

——如此诱人。

莫关山不自觉地咽了下口水，几天前贺天抚慰自己的绮梦忽然闯入脑海，身体又是一震，方才安分的下体缓缓抬了头。

操，好想上了他。

可是又不舍得。

“哥，交给我，”身边的属下终于按捺不住上前来，活动了下粗壮的臂膀：“我来让他开口。”

“不用了，”莫关山松开贺天，起身，仍是背对着几个属下：“我之前认识他，你们回去吧，这里交给我，不会有问题。”

“可是……”属下露出一副不放心的表情：“哥，他拳脚还算厉害，刚才打伤了几个弟兄，这会儿又这么嘴硬，您……”

莫关山回头剜了他一眼：“你想说什么？”

“我……”属下意识到说错了话，立时噤声。

莫关山回头，目光中锋芒一闪，不紧不慢笑道：“莫非你想说，你不放心我的功夫，怕我被这病伤号收拾了不成，还是说……你担心我会私自放了他？”

高大的属下立刻低下头：“属下不敢。”

“呵，”莫关山轻笑一声：“回去和你们蛇立大哥说，明天这小子会乖乖把欠款交上来，你们去收就是。”

“好的，”一众壮汉战战兢兢低下头：“听您吩咐。”

“那他妈还不快滚！”

莫关山回身一记漂亮的回旋踢，歪歪扭扭的木椅应声散了一地。几个属下见他发怒，纷纷应声“是”低头快速离开，最后一人还贴心地关上了车库门。

见他们身影消失，莫关山浑身一松——刚才扮凶扮得太用力，心里又紧张，这会儿一放松险些坐到地上。

贺天仍然倒在原地轻轻喘着气。

“你，”莫关山转过身，声音嘶哑：“没事吧。”

贺天没有答话，莫关山又向前迈了几步，走到他身前蹲下，伸手把他的牙医扶起来：“对不住，你还好吗？”

贺天的目光中有探寻，他盯向莫关山，问：“为什么。”

总不能说我不忍心你挨打吧，莫关山叹口气：“毕竟你当过我的牙医，”伸手利落地解了贺天身上的绳子，小心翼翼地把他扶到自己的背上：“算我欠你的——环好我的脖子。”

“你要做什么？”贺天颇为意外地挑挑眉。

“嘘，”莫关山冲他比一个手势：“溜了。”

.

刚气势汹汹说完要讨到保护费，转头就带着罪魁祸首溜之大吉，莫关山这一出演得实在是出乎意料。不过贺天大概是累极了——莫关山背着他跑到最近的诊所时，他已经睡熟了。

“这是怎么搞的，”大夫看着贺天一身的伤直皱眉：“小年轻打架了？”

“不知道，”莫关山有点心虚地挠挠头：“这是我朋友，估计和人发生点小冲突，我去接他的时候就成这样了。”

“现在的年轻人，”大夫摇摇头：“平时少冲动。你在外面等他吧。”

“您说的是，您说的是。”莫关山讪讪地笑笑，退了出去。

简单包扎之后，贺天依旧沉沉睡着，莫关山纠结半晌，还是决定还是不叫醒他，在手机上打了辆车，把他带往自己位于城北的居所，贺天就枕在他的腿上。莫关山低头盯着贺天沉睡的侧脸看了很久，直到车子驶入城北地界，司机师傅询问详细地址时，才惊觉自己出了神。

“小伙子，送朋友？”司机师傅在前排善意地笑道。

“是，他喝多了，”莫关山把目光投向窗外：“前面那个路口左拐，麻烦您了。”

如果说他之前还幻想过可以和贺天成为恋人或是做朋友，今天之后，这幻想应是彻底碎裂了。他不知道贺天醒来之后，自己应该以怎样的姿态面对他。

贺天仿佛被两人说话的动静惊动，轻轻哼了一声，不安分地在莫关山腿上磨蹭了两下。几块医用胶布后的皮肤依旧苍白，在路灯的照射下几乎有了透明感。莫关山感到一点热度透过单裤传到皮肤上，而后一路熊熊烧到心里。

操。

莫关山绝望地拍了自己一掌。

他又硬了。

.

一次就好，哪怕只有这一次，也只可能有这一次——他跌跌撞撞地拥着昏睡的男人进了他的廉租房，两人双双滚倒在他的床上。不知道是不是受伤的缘故，贺天微蹙着眉，体温有些高，热度穿过两层衣服，烫得莫关山有些不清醒。过了今天，他们就是陌路人，所有的绮念所有的期待都不会再有结果。莫关山低头看着身下的贺天，一阵心酸一阵眩晕，如果两人从明天开始注定形同陌路，那今晚……他能做个梦吗？

他将自己撑起来，深深地看了一眼贺天，而后俯下身来，把头埋进了那人的颈窝。

深吸一口气，干净的皂香带着淡淡的消毒水味，都是贺天的味道。

莫关山，你这个下作的人。

他在心里狠狠地咒骂了自己一万句，还是小心翼翼地褪下了自己的裤子，攥住了那根早已硬得发疼的性器。

最后一个亲密接触的机会，哪怕是幻想一下也好，今天以后，便再也不留念想。

或许是因为疼痛，贺天睡得并不安稳，呼吸声颇有些急促紊乱。莫关山压在他身上，闭着眼睛，右手在自己身下快速地捋动，脑海中想象着贺天欲迎还拒的样子。

听说男人身上也有那样的入口，可以容纳另一个人的性器，给交合的两人带来无穷的快乐。

被压制的贺天会是什么样呢？

贺天作为一个牙医专业技术极佳，是让病人无比放心的类型，在诊所的他永远温柔矜持，笑都是温和有礼而从不逾矩，看来可亲而不可狎。对莫关山而言就是遥不可及一朵云，而这朵云此时衣衫凌乱，面色微红地躺在他身下。

他会分开贺天的双腿，褪下他的内裤，他的手会探向那入口，那里大概没人光顾过，被触碰时会非常紧张，而他莫关山怎会忍心伤了他——莫关山加大了右手抚慰自己的力度，继续闭紧眼睛幻想——贺天会在他的触摸下发出细碎的喘息声，或许还会挣扎，但这都不会阻止莫关山的动作，他会用左手轻轻抚摸贺天的大腿以示安慰，右手继续对他身体的探索，贺天会在他的动作下放松下来，驯服得像只乖巧的羊。

脑海中的画面太具刺激性，莫关山一边自慰，一边因过于强烈的快感微微眩晕。阴茎头部逐渐分泌出清液，顺着柱身淌下来，沾得他一手湿滑，在捋动时发出些水声。在那男人体内会是这样温暖而紧致的感觉吗？莫关山一阵情动，睁眼看了看仍然无知无觉的贺天，终究忍不住吻上了他的脖颈。

扩张完，他会怎么做？

他的医生会像女人一样发出些声音吗？还是会咬着下唇一声不吭？他会双腿紧绷流下些汗水吗？

无论他会是什么反应，莫关山都不会等待——他会强硬地按住贺天挣扎的手，压制住他扭动的身体，毫不犹豫地把自己送进去。他的医生会浑身绷紧忘了呼吸，他会俯下身子吻住医生颤抖的双唇，等到他的医生适应了后穴粗壮的异物，他会开始劈进、抽出，缓慢却绝不犹豫。

他的医生或许会蜷缩起来，却在他碰到敏感点时兴奋地僵直，他会流出生理性的眼泪，在自己的鞭笞下最终发出短促而满足的呻吟声。

他的速度会越来越快，他的医生会抓紧床单，指节都因过分用力泛了白。医生的喘息声会给他无穷的力量，他更快地挺腰，整根抽出复又全根没入，身下人的声音会拔高，最终变了调，那后穴会越绞越紧，不知是挽留还是抗拒，他即将到达巅峰，快速冲刺几次，终于在他医生的颤抖中射了出来。

“贺天……”

微凉的液体喷溅在手上，莫关山浑身一震，趴在贺天身上，发出沉重的喘息声，发热的头脑终于随着释放清醒了几分。

贺天仍睡着，眼睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动。

他竟趴在贺天的身上，想象着一场性事，靠自渎射了出来。

实在太过疯狂。

缓了一会儿，莫关山小心地避开贺天，向旁边一偏，仰面躺倒在了床上，他的右手一片湿滑，可他并不想立即去洗——他只想缓一缓，等自己紊乱的呼吸平稳下来，也等脑子里乱七八糟的思绪平复下来。

好他妈罪恶，也好他妈爽。

休息了一会儿，莫关山终于平静下来，准备起身到洗手间清洗一下右手和下身的一片黏腻。他小心地撑起身子，找回两只方才意乱情迷时被胡乱踢出去的鞋子，站了起来，谁知一步还没迈出去，手腕便被一只冰冷的手攥住了。

身后的男人声音有点疲惫，有点慵懒：“这就要走吗？”

莫关山浑身的血液瞬间凝固了。

 

三、后入

贺天居然醒了——或许他刚才也并没有睡着，惊慌之下，莫关山不敢回头，被攥住的手下意识地挣扎了一下，居然没挣脱。

“未免太残忍了吧，”贺天的语气里居然有笑意：“刚刚打我一顿，又趴在我身上自慰，自慰完了起身就走，你都不管你可怜的牙医怎么想吗？”

“你……”

“何况你的东西留在我身上了，哪怕帮我擦一擦呢，”贺天一边说着，手上一边使力，将莫关山拽得转过身来面向自己：“你看。”

莫关山艰难地咽口唾沫，终究还是把目光投向了贺天手指的地方。一点白浊粘在贺天黑色的衬衫上，格外刺目。莫关山的脸“腾”的一下红了，大脑一片混乱，一句解释的话都挤不出。

贺天松开他，状似无辜地笑笑：“本来睡得沉沉的，忽然觉得脖子疼，一睁眼就看到有人趴在我身上磨蹭，还咬我，吓了我一跳。”

莫关山彻底石化：“你……那时候就醒了……”

“嗯，”医生冲他点点头，弯起眼睛：“你打了我，还弄脏了我的衣服，不打算为此负责吗？”

话音刚落，贺天起身，动作利落地将莫关山的两条手臂反剪在身后，把彻底愣在原地的“混混头子”重重压在了墙上，贴着他的耳朵低声道：“别动了。”

忽然被压制，莫关山大惊失色，奋力挣扎起来，谁知贺天看起来斯斯文文，手劲却大得出乎意料，莫关山背朝着他被压住，便彻底动弹不得了。

“贺天……嘶，你干什么！”后颈的皮肤忽然一阵锐痛，痛处附近有暖暖的鼻息流动，贺天竟是咬了上来，十成十的力道，一口尖牙利齿咬得莫关山差点泛了泪，见莫关山战栗起来，贺天稍稍松开点牙关，舌头顺势舔了上去，舌尖在通红的牙印上灵活地游走勾勒，似是无情的挑逗，又像温情的缱绻。莫关山被他的唇齿逼得要发疯，拼命别过头去：“你他妈在干什么！！”

“你刚才咬我，现在该还债了，”贺天语气平稳，不为所动：“嘘，现在是凌晨，我可不想背负上扰民的罪名。”

“……”莫关山仍没有放弃挣扎：“刚才对不起，你听我解释，嘶——”

“稍微安分点不好吗？”贺天微微皱起眉头，用右手攥紧了那两只手腕，将那两条不住挣扎的胳膊死死压制在莫关山后腰的位置，而后腾出一只左手向前探去，轻佻地撬开他的牙关，重重按住那条灵活的舌头：“其实你不必解释。”

“唔……嗯……”舌头被压着说不出话来，莫关山彻底慌了，被激出来的泪水一不留神就决了堤，顺着眼角一滴滴滑落下来。

那手指一开始只是沉沉压在舌上，过了一会儿便也开始不安分地游走，时而夹着舌尖轻盈地嬉戏，时而如同棍棒重重搅动着唇舌，留下一阵惹人发疯的酸麻。来不及咽下的津液流淌出来，缓缓爬过莫关山线条好看的下巴和贺天骨节整齐的手指，印下一串暧昧的水渍。

贺天把头搭在莫关山的肩膀上，语气笑笑的：“我不瞎，看得到你的表情，无论是你补牙的那些日子，还是今天晚上。你在想什么，我多少看得出来。”

“嗯……哼……”莫关山闻言羞臊不已，想要自我辩白一番却无论如何说不出话，被玩弄的唇舌只发出乱七八糟的嘤嘤呜呜声，不知不觉间热血上涌，一张白皙的脸被染得通红。

“不过我倒是很想知道，”贺天一边大力搅动着他的口腔，一边对他低低耳语：“趴在我身上自慰，在想什么？”

贺天咬上他的耳廓：“在想什么……是在操我，还是被我操？”

随着最后几个字出口，贺天的手指陡然转变了方向，松开了那条倔强的舌头，温温柔柔地探向了莫关山敏感的上颚，摩挲了两下。莫关山闷哼一声，身体当即软了半边，原本惊慌的反抗声也不禁染上了情欲的味道。贺天对他的反应十分满意似的，终于抽出了那两根手指：“告诉我，不许撒谎。”

“……”莫关山低头不语。

“告诉我。”贺天把莫关山转了个身，使他面对自己，两条湿漉漉的手指抵上莫关山的下巴，强迫他抬头和自己对视——竟赫然是莫关山方才追债时用过的动作。

“操……操你……”被一双黑玉般的眸子盯上，莫关山心中一紧，那些不可见光的想法瞬间变得无所遁形：“我……一直想着你。”

贺天笑了，仿佛又变回了那个温文尔雅的牙医：“想我什么？”

“……”莫关山自知失言，又闭上嘴，避开了贺天的目光。

莫关山的双臂方才被压制太久，血液流通不畅，此时麻成了两截木头。贺天见他不再挣扎，也就没有再为难他，只是简短地命令道：“到浴室去。”

莫关山艰难地咽了口唾沫：“你要做什么？”

“讨债，”贺天抚上他的脸颊：“你刚才在想象中操了我，现在我要操回来。”

.

莫关山被贺天有些粗暴地推进了浴室，趴在了大理石墙面上，花洒随即被打开，冰凉的水冲了两人一身。莫关山的双手还未完全恢复直觉，一时没撑稳，额头重重磕在墙面上，不禁倒吸一口冷气。贺天听见莫关山吃痛的这一声，微微皱起眉，伸手从背后揽住他：“撑好墙，别动了。”

“撑不稳，”被凉水浸透，莫关山不自觉抖了抖，好在颤抖的后背很快贴上一具火热的躯体，他下意识地向温暖的地方靠去，却不忘喃喃道：“你身上的伤……不能沾水。”

贺天身上有几处不小的伤口，医生特地嘱咐过几天内不能碰水，也不能过度用力。

“别管那个，”贺天的手顺着莫关山躯体爬上去：“现在开始，专心。”

莫关山闻言，脊背一僵。

“别紧张，”贺天低低笑着，手指上用了点力气：“让我碰碰你。”

“贺天，你他妈在摸哪里……唔！”感到乳尖被隔着衣料温柔地揉搓，莫关山呼吸一滞，隐秘的电流自乳尖流向四肢百骸，激起一阵战栗：“靠……老子又不是女人……松手……”

 “没有感觉吗？” 贺天轻咬莫关山的耳尖：“你抖得好厉害。”

“那是……因为冷……”陌生的快感蔓延开来，莫关山有些慌乱，他极力扭动着身子，企图挣脱贺天在他胸前作乱的手，却无济于事。那乳尖被揉捻，被按压，被隔着衣服捏紧提起，很快变得火热。

“可你看，”贺天的语气带着魅惑：“它立起来了。”

莫关山迷迷糊糊低头，他的白衣淋了水变得半透明粘在身上，此时，那乳头被玩弄得肿胀，竟被湿衣勾勒出了凸起的轮廓，隐隐约约透出色情的深粉。莫关山浑身一震，当即羞恼起来，奋力回过头去，带泪的琥珀色眸子狠狠瞪向了身后人：“你他妈……别揉了……”

他不知自己现在的样子——面透绯红，气喘吁吁，狼狈中带着一点动人的春色，宛如一枝刚经了骤雨的乱花，能激起人最强烈的蹂躏欲。

贺天的眼神当即暗了暗。

“这是讨债，如今我为刀俎，你为鱼肉，我建议你不要提可笑的要求。”

贺天骤然收紧了抵在莫关山脖子下的手臂，将浑身发软的莫关山与潮湿的墙壁拉开了一点距离。身体悬空在没着没落的状态，莫关山全身瞬间绷紧了，紧张的兴奋感激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

贺天松开莫关山的乳头，手指爬上他的下巴，若即若离地划过绷直的脖颈，在喉结处游走一阵，才不紧不慢地解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣，轻柔地抚上他锁骨处的皮肤。

随后，贺天轻叹一声，像是厌倦了扮演正人君子，手上施力，嘣嘣数声，其余纽扣尽数崩落。

冰凉的手指触上未经人事的前胸，本性毕露一般，目标明确地袭向了右边的突起，这一次没有刻意表现的温情，手指甫一接触乳尖，便开始大力地揉捏，一点酸痛很快变成了灼人的热度，莫关山低头去看，深粉的乳尖此时已变成了烂熟的深红，在手指的玩弄下肿胀得无比可怜，一股热血顿时涌向脸颊：“我操……”

“你这么喜欢说脏话吗？”贺天把下巴搁在莫关山的肩膀上，优哉游哉道：“虽然我挺喜欢有性格的小猫，但是不讲礼貌，还是要惩罚。”

言毕，玩弄乳头的手一路下滑，隔着裤子重重抓住了莫关山的性器。

“嘶——”莫关山一时没忍住，喉咙里溢出一阵痛苦的呻吟：“痛……好痛……你轻一点……”

“要提出请求，应该怎么说话？”贺天语气依旧不紧不慢，手上又加了几分力度：“如果一直说错，我可不确定这里会怎么样。”

泪水不知是因为疼痛还是因为屈辱又一次滚落下来，莫关山低下头，看着那只在自己身上作乱的手，咬紧了下唇，终究从牙缝里逼出几个字：“求……求求你，轻一点，这样……很疼……”

身后的贺天像是笑了：“这才对。”

转瞬间，系着的裤带便被灵巧地解开，没等莫关山反应过来，冰凉的手指已触上了他半硬半软的阴茎，马眼被温柔地摩挲，莫关山的腰身无可抑制地一颤：“嗯……”

“舒服吗？”

贺天一边魅惑地低语，一边加快了手上的速度。

水放了一会儿开始变得温热，浴室的温度逐渐上升，空气中有水雾升腾。莫关山将额头抵在墙上，企图从墙壁的凉意上得到一点清明，以压制自己过于淫荡的低喘。

从这个角度，他一眼就能看到贺天作乱的手指和自己抬头的阴茎，滔天的羞耻心强迫他闭上了眼睛，可切断视觉之后，其余的感官却变得加倍敏感——贺天火热的鼻息喷在他的后颈上，两人的衣物摩擦发出细碎的声响，而下体处的快感如潮水般涌起，瞬间淹没了他所有的理智。莫关山湿得一塌糊涂，他在灭顶的羞耻感和快感下微微颤抖着，撑在墙上的手指也不自觉蜷缩起来。

“你好湿，”贺天轻咬莫关山的后颈，手指则探向他的阴囊，轻柔地揉搓起那两颗饱满的小球，满意地听到了莫关山的吸气声：“低头看看它。”

莫关山睁开眼睛，不情不愿地看了一眼自己饱经蹂躏的阴茎。

刚才还没完全硬起来的阳物现在已硬硬挺立起来，几乎贴到了小腹，颜色也涨成了情动的紫红，透明的体液从马眼渗出，淋漓地爬遍了茎身，说不出的淫靡下流。

这就是贺天手指的杰作吗——淫秽的画面不由自主地浮现在脑海里，莫关山仿佛看到贺天整齐的骨节和他怒涨的阳物暧昧地交缠，看到纤长有力的手指抚去分泌出的粘液，温柔又不失强硬地顺势涂抹在自己柱身上。一阵异样的快感咬上尾椎，本就怒涨的茎身迫不及待地跳了跳，似在期待更加猛烈的刺激。

仅仅是肖想一下竟就有这么大反应，莫关山感觉自己像发情的动物，被卷入欲望的旋涡，只消再轻轻一拉便会彻底沉沦。

为什么会发展成这样？

他们明明还不算熟识，今天以前，他们只是医患关系，而现在，他们在浴室里做着堪称疯狂的事情，而且——莫关山尽力调动着自己乱成一摊浆糊的思绪——他居然真的成为了被压制的一方，对方明明本该是一个手无缚鸡之力的医生。

更出乎意料的是，尽管不愿承认，但他自己竟相当享受这种被全盘压制的被动感，哪怕是想到自己被贺天按着毫不留情贯穿的画面，隐秘的兴奋都会顺着血管爬遍整个身体，叫嚣着对承欢的渴望。

原来他根本就该扮演被动的一方。

罢了，随他吧——莫关山闭上眼睛。

“在想什么？”贺天看出了他的走神，坏心眼地加大了抚慰的力度，硬是逼出了莫关山的呻吟声：“说出来。”

“……操我，贺天，”莫关山开口，嗓音嘶哑。

“要做就快点做，操我，流血也没关系。”

方才还在拼命挣扎的红发男人此时显示出一副平静的逆来顺受：“我想要……能不能给我？”

颤抖的尾音如同烈火，引燃了欲望的干柴，灼灼烈焰，瞬间焚身。

.

这次不消莫关山自己闭眼，贺天扯下来自己的领带，密密实实遮住了莫关山的眼睛。那语气始终没什么波澜的男人终于丢掉了他的平静自持，咬着莫关山的耳朵，近乎是恶狠狠地一字一句道：“我本来不想欺负你的。”

贺天极富技巧地揉搓着莫关山的阳物，没有放过任何一处褶皱地用力爱抚，莫关山的欲望被彻底燃起，两条腿不住颤抖着，脑海中一片白光。

大力摩擦之下，贺天的右手已变得滚烫，热度配合着手指的动作绵绵密密袭向莫关山的敏感处，逼得他近乎疯狂，受刺激多时的阴茎再也无法忍受，颤抖着分泌出黏腻的体液，跳动着就要释放。莫关山呼吸停滞，失神地仰起头，谁知就在即将登顶的一瞬间，贺天忽然松了手，激动的阴茎失去了最直接的刺激，终究没能射出来，莫关山两手脱力，软倒在墙上，大口大口喘着气。

贺天揽住莫关山的腰，低声道：“现在还不行。”

下一秒，阴茎上分泌出的粘液被重重擦去，莫关山张口胡乱呻吟一声，来不及咽下的涎水自嘴角淌下，说不出的淫乱。

“你未免太敏感了，”贺天似是有些困扰：“可你不能比我先射。”

身后传来布料撕裂的声音，莫关山感到有什么东西紧紧绑在了自己阴茎的根部，忍不住细碎地抽了几口气，轻吟出声：“别……好重……”

“忍一忍，”贺天抚慰性地摸摸莫关山的阴茎：“其实不紧，一会儿就好了。”

话音落下，莫关山感到方才松松垮垮挂在腿间的裤子被拉到了脚踝，一片滑腻的腿根与平日不见光的大腿顿时暴露在空气中，莫关山想象了一下这幅场景，立时被翻涌而起的羞耻心逼得发疯。身后的贺天不轻不重掐了一把他的臀部，道：“扶好墙，腿分开。”

莫关山腰腹紧绷太久，此时已经有些脱力，但还是乖乖照做了。

沾着体液的手指顺着脊柱一寸寸滑下来，滑到尾椎处打了几个圈，最终才来到关键的入口，轻轻按压起来。莫关山被这不温不火的挑逗激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“如果疼要说，”贺天轻轻抚摸着那未经人事的花蕊，一用力挤了两根手指进去：“虽然你说流血也无所谓，但最好还是不要受伤。”

“……嗯。”

身后传来的异物感让莫关山有些焦躁，他不自觉地收缩着肌肉，似乎想把这不速之客挤出去，从未接触过外物的肠壁格外紧致，手指的轮廓被清晰地勾勒出来。莫关山没受过这样的刺激，身后没有快感也没有痛感，只觉得违和而羞耻：“这样好奇怪……”

“没感觉吗？”贺天的手指仍然不紧不慢地动作着：“是第一次吧。”

“是，”莫关山身前的欲望仍兀自突突跳动着，他不安地扭动了一下：“这他妈……算什么……啊！”

“有点耐心，”贺天重重拍了下他的臀部，好整以暇道：“还有，我说过不要说脏话，否则操哭你。”

“你……”臀部受到重击，留下火辣辣的痛感，莫关山下意识地想要逃开，却被贺天伸出一臂箍住了腰腹，下一秒，又一根手指强硬地挤进了花穴，它们在肠道里不安分地抽动扫压，毫不客气地问候每一寸粘膜。

莫关山轻轻挣扎：“真的很奇怪……哈啊！”

话音未落，贺天的指节似乎擦过了某一点，奇异的快感从那一点散开，正在犹疑是不是用错了地方的莫关山膝盖一软，差点跪坐下来：“嘶——刚才——”

 “看来你是真的没有用过后面。”

找到了位置，贺天的手指不再游移，他用左臂揽住莫关山的腰肢，右手三指微微用力，专门对着那一点刺激起来，莫关山的后穴在快感的袭击下很快分泌出大股黏腻的液体，随着手指的抽插发出咕叽咕叽的色情水声。方才麻木的肠壁此时开始疯狂地作痒，每一寸粘膜都变得火热敏感，叫嚣着被抚慰的渴望。

“用力……哈……”

莫关山一开始还觉得贺天揽得太紧，此时才明白贺天这样做的道理，他腰肢以下彻底脱力，浑身的重量都压在了墙壁和贺天身上。

“被手指操爽吗？”

贺天手上施力，将两人的躯体拉近了一些，莫关山浑浑噩噩间感到身后有硬物隔着衣料顶向自己股间，迷迷糊糊地笑了：“你好硬。”

贺天没有理会莫关山不算高明的挑逗，抽出了那三根手指，食髓知味的后穴空虚地蠕动了几下，像是软弱的挽留。

“很痒，你……进来……”莫关山的羞耻心已被丢到九霄云外，带着鼻音软软哼道。

贺天的喉咙发出点带着危险意味的喘息声：“这是你说的。”

身后传来皮带扣的轻响，下一秒，莫关山的腰被贺天大力扣住，那根硕大的阳物重重捣进了穴口，一挺到底，尽根没入。

三根手指毕竟比不上贺天阴茎的尺寸，后穴传来了轻微的撕裂感。莫关山吃痛地轻呼一声，花穴绞紧了那根凶器，微微抽搐起来。

被紧致的甬道包裹，贺天发出一声满意的轻叹，见莫关山绷紧了身体，抚慰般轻轻吻上他的后颈：“放松。”

“先抽出去……哈啊……”莫关山难耐地仰起头，因疼痛和被阻隔的视觉而有些焦躁，声音也染上了哭腔：“疼……”

“忍耐一下，”贺天轻轻吻去他脖子后的汗水：“马上就好。”

硬挺的阴茎在火热的后穴内慢慢地抽出，又缓缓地劈进，充足的粘液缓和了摩擦带来的痛感，后穴渐渐适应了阳物的尺寸，贺天的进出很快变得顺利起来。阳物比手指更为粗壮饱满，仅仅是做着活塞运动便照顾到了每一寸饥渴的粘膜，微微上翘的柱体更是时不时刮擦过前列腺，带来滔天的快感。

莫关山一阵头皮发麻，难耐地抬起头，脖颈后仰撑出一道脆弱的弧：“啊……”

“不痛了吧，” 听莫关山的呻吟从疼痛变为意乱情迷，贺天笑笑地咬上他的耳廓：“舒服吗？”

莫关山鼻息紊乱，胡乱摇摇头又点点头。

“那我们就开始了——告诉我，你刚才自慰的时候，脑子里是怎么操我的？”

贺天加快了速度和力度，大力操弄起身前的莫关山，两人的肉体撞击在一起，发出“啪啪”的声响，莫关山无力支撑，只得把上半身靠上墙壁，滚烫的面颊贴着凉凉的大理石砖，无意识地发出哼声。

“说。”贺天一把握住莫关山的阴茎，竟拿出了逼供的架势。

“哈……啊……”生理泪水不知觉涌出，浸湿了深色的领带，莫关山张口，声音都变了调：“我……我分开你的腿……用手摸你的后面……”

“然后呢？”贺天微微喘息着，又加大了冲刺的力度：“继续！”

“然后……我开始摸你……掐你的奶头，撸你的阴茎……你开始喘……”莫关山带着哭腔，上气不接下气地叙述：“你让我进去，我就……插进去……啊！”

贺天腾出一只手，照着讲述，掐住莫关山的奶头，攥住他的阴茎，在他身上肆意地游走，不知是不是常年拔牙的缘故，贺天手劲出奇的大，莫关山被他掐得浑身颤抖。那大手肆虐过处先是强烈的酸痛，而后是虫噬般的麻，最后统统变为灼人的热度：“然后你说……让我快一点……哈……啊！！”

贺天的攻势太过猛烈，莫关山甚至产生了被钉死在那阴茎上的错觉，仿佛五脏六腑都被顶得错了位，他身前身后两处欲望都灼灼燃烧着，被绑缚的阳物不自觉地跳动，却无论如何得不到释放。贺天的速度陡然加快，莫关山感到不再顾忌半夜三更被人听到的危险，不顾一切地大声呻吟起来：“然后……哈……你蜷缩起来……啊……”

贺天有些粗暴地把他从墙壁上拽起来，从身后揽着他往后一拖，两人站在了花洒下，热水铺天盖地地浇下来，更是点燃了每一寸肌肤。遮住莫关山双眼的领带浸透了水，松松垮垮地散开，终于随着两人激烈的动作滑落了下来，莫关山的眼睛陡然见了光，泪水顿时大股大股地涌出，和着花洒喷出的水爬了满脸。

“你说……很舒服……要受不了了……”莫关山无意识地摇着头，没了墙壁支撑的身体软软靠着贺天，他的语气已因过度强烈的快感变得飘忽：“但是我不让你射，就像……你不让我射一样……哈……”

“你的想象力还真是丰富，”贺天咬着牙，继续大开大合地操弄：“然后呢？”

“然后……我强迫你躺平……你在流眼泪……”污言污语与强烈的羞耻感彻底淹没了莫关山：“我攥着你的阴茎，一直到我射了……才放开……唔……啊……啊！！”

虽然身前被束缚着，但高潮已然到来，莫关山的后穴瞬间绞得死紧。贺天像是最终失了控，他身下的冲刺乱了节奏，胡乱捣弄了数下，然后迅速撤身退出，双手则一把解开了莫关山阴茎上的绑带，两人的精液同时喷薄而出，不大的浴室里一时充斥着沉重的喘息声。

“哈……”

最终释放，莫关山的意识已经有些不清醒，刚刚高潮的身体十分敏感，在热水的冲击下一阵激颤，他浑身都脱了力，摇晃了几下就要软倒，被贺天从身后架住：“然后……你揽着我的肩膀……喘了很久……”

他声音已然嘶哑，但还是要坚持把自己的性幻想讲完：“然后就……结束了。”

“讲得不错，”贺天把下巴放在他的肩膀上，呼吸还没完全平复：“够大胆。”

“嗯，”莫关山迷迷糊糊笑了：“你这个人，真他妈奇怪……为了报复竟然做到这种地步吗……”

为了报复，贺天竟然做到这种地步。

一晚上发生的事情，已经彻底超越了莫关山的幻想，原本一辈子都不可能发生的肌肤之亲，竟以这样的形式实现了，莫关山脑海里的思绪杂七杂八，没有条理地胡乱往外冒。

贺天看起来瘦弱，原来力气比自己还要大得多。

贺天这个人，竟然出乎意料的执拗和幼稚。

贺天喘息的声音也……很好听。

——杂念满满，而每一条思绪中，都是贺天。

“也不完全是为了报复。”他听到贺天如此说道，那声音朦朦胧胧，似是从很远的地方传来的。

彻底失去意识之前，莫关山脑海里闪过最后一个念头——

原来做爱，是这么舒服的事情。  
二、自渎

那场春梦过去了一周。

C城依旧阴雨连绵，莫关山小餐馆的墙壁上也因为潮气出现了霉斑，他颇为苦恼地洗刷着墙壁，心想这该死的雨季居然还没有一点要走的迹象。

蛇立又打来电话，邀请莫关山上门唬人，蛇大混混的语气依旧大尾巴狼，只不过这次是匹虚弱的大尾巴狼，声音低沉不少，多说了几句竟然就喘起气来。

莫关山虽然不待见他的工作，但和蛇立作为友人的感情还是不错的，听他状态不对劲，便有些担心起来：“你怎么了？”

蛇立短暂地顿了一下，道：“牙疼。”

“噗，”莫关山喷了：“你怎么也牙疼，那赶紧去看牙医吧。”

“行行行，知道了，”蛇立似乎有点心神不宁：“你记得去就行了，凌晨两点，老地方……”

话说到这里，蛇立停了下来，莫关山听他上扬的语调还没收下来，明显话没说完：“嗯？”

谁知那蛇立神经质地笑了笑，冒出了句对他而言简直莫名其妙的话：“没什么，路上小心。”

莫关山：“……”

莫关山：“我看你他妈不是牙疼，是脑袋被人挤了吧。”

蛇立：“……挂了。”

莫关山嗤笑一声挂了电话，心道蛇立那小子怕不是牙疼疼疯了。

他不知道的是，那所谓“牙疼”的人刚刚放下手机便被人当胸踢了一脚，趴倒在地，险些没呕出口血来。

蛇立努力抬头，看了眼对面的男人。之间那男人冲他凉凉地笑了笑：“怎么，当着我的面也想搞小动作，这话是在提醒他吗？”

蛇立神色暗了暗：“蛇立不敢。”

男人轻笑一声，也不管瘫倒在地上的蛇立，转身离开了。

当晚。

那该死的雨还是没有停，莫关山打了伞走到商店街，仍是觉得自己身上的衣服稍稍一用力就能拧出几盆子水，一头红发也潮湿得像能长蘑菇，他不耐烦地“啧”了一声，伸手揉乱了自己的头毛，而后活动了下面部肌肉，摆出幅凶神恶煞的表情。

这是他每次扮黑道之前必做的热身，平日和善老板做惯了，一瞬间身份转变不过来，上阵未免显得不够心狠手辣。他龇牙咧嘴半天，终于对自己的状态满意了，摆摆头，黑道老大上身般换了张阴郁的脸。向车库里望去，几个熟悉的壮汉正押着今天的倒霉蛋，沉稳地站着等他。

“今天是谁？”

刻意压低的声音回荡在空空的废弃车库里，莫关山双手插袋靠在门边，产生了一种置身港片的错觉。他轻车熟路地在屋子中央的破木椅上痞痞落了座，拿起惯用的铁棍把玩了两下，挑起嘴角，把自己往厉鬼邪神的方向演：“听说你原来一向听话，怎么，之前对你温柔了，这就想造反？”

椅子对面绑着个不算强壮的男人，黑衣黑发，胸前的领带被扯到一边，颇有些狼狈。那人俯首跪着，一言不发，似乎没有听到莫关山的问话。

“说，欠了几个月？”莫关山听着自己的语气一阵头皮发麻，恨不得掐自己一把，然而也只能演下去：“我没什么耐心，不要逼我对你动粗。”

“呵。”

出乎意料的是，那男人不仅没理会莫关山的威胁，反而轻笑了一声，仿佛他并未置身险境——还是个挺有个性的角色。莫关山来了兴趣，伸出手中铁棍去挑那男人下巴：“说话，你们这些人平日不都很能说吗，现在怎么哑巴了？”

冰冷的铁棍抵上了男人苍白的下巴。男人没有抵抗，只是顺从地随莫关山的动作扬起头，扯出一段流利优美的下颌线。莫关山抬眼去看他，笑道：“不是会抬头……”

话音至此，戛然而止。

那张带着伤迹血痕的苍白的脸，竟赫然是莫关山先前闯了莫关山梦境的贺天。

莫关山愣住了。

两个人的眸子对上，贺天没有显得多么意外，只是简短道：“是你。”

莫关山下意识点头：“贺天。”

言毕，一颗心剧烈地鼓动起来。

真他妈怕什么来什么。

他之前还暗自庆幸估计不会和贺天在这样的场合碰上，谁知命运转头就给了他一记大耳光，抽得他一愣一愣的。

出于对贺天的好感，就诊的那段日子里，莫关山把自己包装得彬彬有礼，向来不爆粗口亲和有礼，文明程度绝对高过他作为餐馆老板的日常水平，可是到了讨债的场合，莫关山扮演的角色却是个彻头彻尾的恶霸，走的是另一个极端。

这一面，立场分裂得鲜明，形象崩塌得彻底，以后恐怕连再见面的余地都没，他心里那点念想，怕是永无成真之日了。

贺天仍跪着，表情无比自然，仿佛他们不过是在寻常场合偶遇的老友：“牙齿近来可还好？”

莫关山脑中正溜号，不自觉以就诊时惯用的语气应道：“好得很。”

贺天意味深长地笑起来。

四目相对，莫关山后知后觉地狠狠咬了下自己的舌尖，这他妈什么场合！你他妈拉什么家常！身边还有几个属下看着呢！丢盔弃甲的狼狈感逼得他脸上一阵发烧，他仓皇间拾起一脸凶像，慌慌张张地继续扮起黑脸：“少他妈跟老子套近乎，管你是什么牙医，今天不把这笔账算清楚，别想从这儿立着出去！”

一边说，心里曾经的幻想一边哗啦啦轰塌了一片，残砖碎瓦砸得心尖发疼。

他狠狠心，把那铁棒用力往地上一砸：“你倒是厉害，能被请到这儿来的，都是些死皮赖脸拖欠钱款的人吧？”咬咬牙，一掌拍到贺天背上：“你他妈以为，你治过老子的牙，老子就不敢整你？”

贺天本身就受了伤，此时挨了莫关山的这一掌，吃痛地皱了下眉头，脸色又白了几分，挨打的地方涌出些黏腻的液体，沾湿了他破破烂烂的黑衬衫。莫关山心尖一颤——好死不死，他竟然正好打到贺天的伤处。莫关山当即心疼得要命，但只能继续面若寒霜道：“知道疼？那不如告诉我什么时候把欠的钱交上来，说清楚了就放你走。”

你快说啊，求你了，说出来你就能走了。

莫关山眼睁睁看着冷汗从贺天额头上滑过，几乎被滔天的罪恶感淹没。他喜欢的人被黑道缠上跪在他面前，他不仅不能救他，反而不得不站在他的对立面继续伤害他，这是什么垃圾局面？

“最近……资金周转不开……”贺天再次开口还是扯出一抹笑，声音却低沉了不少：“得罪了贵社，不好意思。”

不知道是不是为了躲避上面的打压，C城的黑道取名为“xx社”，乍一听像个正经的公司，鲜有人会一开始就知道这是个横行霸道的黑道组织。

“你欠了几个月？”

“三个月，”贺天低下头，语气却丝毫没有退让的意思：“但是可能还要再拖欠几个月，至于最终什么时候能交上来，恕我给不了准话。”

“……你很狂啊。”莫关山闻言一阵揪心，连笑都忘了装。

照以往习惯，话说到这份上是要给对方点苦头吃的，身边几个大汉摩拳擦掌蠢蠢欲动，准备随时往贺天身上砸上一拳，那几人做惯了揍人的工作，一拳砸断几根肋骨不是什么难事。让贺天吃那么大苦头，莫关山却无论如何舍不得。

不能让别人碰他。

身边属下向前迈了一步，莫关山伸出只手拦住他，而后咬紧牙，做出一副被彻底激怒的样子，一脚踢向贺天：“没人教过你不能在你爷爷的地盘上撒野吗！”蹲下来，一把扯住贺天的头发逼迫他仰起头：“刚才说什么，重说一遍，不然老子阉了你。”

莫关山出腿看着厉害，扫到贺天身上已经收了八成的力气，那一腿只能说不轻不重，但贺天有伤在先，一时不支倒在地上，被莫关山揪着头发仰起头来时沉重地喘息着，几缕汗湿的头发黏在苍白的前额上，说不出的狼狈。

“莫关山……”男人声音嘶哑低沉，一直保持的游刃有余终于支离破碎。

莫关山的心猛地跳了一下，攥着贺天头发的手也是一抖。

贺天气若游丝继续道：“放开我……”

冷汗细细密密爬满了贺天的额头，他眉头紧蹙，汗水流过深黑的眼睫，留下一串湿漉漉的印记，这使得这个一向温柔镇定的牙医一瞬间显得有些不堪一击。莫关山心里又是一阵狂跳——他确定了，这悸动并非单纯来自他对贺天的心疼，或许还来自……某些见不得光的疯狂幻想。

他衣冠不整狼狈的样子，他宛若承欢般迷茫痛苦的表情，他被束缚而任人宰割的姿态，他微微颤抖低沉嘶哑的声音。

——如此诱人。

莫关山不自觉地咽了下口水，几天前贺天抚慰自己的绮梦忽然闯入脑海，身体又是一震，方才安分的下体缓缓抬了头。

操，好想上了他。

可是又不舍得。

“哥，交给我，”身边的属下终于按捺不住上前来，活动了下粗壮的臂膀：“我来让他开口。”

“不用了，”莫关山松开贺天，起身，仍是背对着几个属下：“我之前认识他，你们回去吧，这里交给我，不会有问题。”

“可是……”属下露出一副不放心的表情：“哥，他拳脚还算厉害，刚才打伤了几个弟兄，这会儿又这么嘴硬，您……”

莫关山回头剜了他一眼：“你想说什么？”

“我……”属下意识到说错了话，立时噤声。

莫关山回头，目光中锋芒一闪，不紧不慢笑道：“莫非你想说，你不放心我的功夫，怕我被这病伤号收拾了不成，还是说……你担心我会私自放了他？”

高大的属下立刻低下头：“属下不敢。”

“呵，”莫关山轻笑一声：“回去和你们蛇立大哥说，明天这小子会乖乖把欠款交上来，你们去收就是。”

“好的，”一众壮汉战战兢兢低下头：“听您吩咐。”

“那他妈还不快滚！”

莫关山回身一记漂亮的回旋踢，歪歪扭扭的木椅应声散了一地。几个属下见他发怒，纷纷应声“是”低头快速离开，最后一人还贴心地关上了车库门。

见他们身影消失，莫关山浑身一松——刚才扮凶扮得太用力，心里又紧张，这会儿一放松险些坐到地上。

贺天仍然倒在原地轻轻喘着气。

“你，”莫关山转过身，声音嘶哑：“没事吧。”

贺天没有答话，莫关山又向前迈了几步，走到他身前蹲下，伸手把他的牙医扶起来：“对不住，你还好吗？”

贺天的目光中有探寻，他盯向莫关山，问：“为什么。”

总不能说我不忍心你挨打吧，莫关山叹口气：“毕竟你当过我的牙医，”伸手利落地解了贺天身上的绳子，小心翼翼地把他扶到自己的背上：“算我欠你的——环好我的脖子。”

“你要做什么？”贺天颇为意外地挑挑眉。

“嘘，”莫关山冲他比一个手势：“溜了。”

.

刚气势汹汹说完要讨到保护费，转头就带着罪魁祸首溜之大吉，莫关山这一出演得实在是出乎意料。不过贺天大概是累极了——莫关山背着他跑到最近的诊所时，他已经睡熟了。

“这是怎么搞的，”大夫看着贺天一身的伤直皱眉：“小年轻打架了？”

“不知道，”莫关山有点心虚地挠挠头：“这是我朋友，估计和人发生点小冲突，我去接他的时候就成这样了。”

“现在的年轻人，”大夫摇摇头：“平时少冲动。你在外面等他吧。”

“您说的是，您说的是。”莫关山讪讪地笑笑，退了出去。

简单包扎之后，贺天依旧沉沉睡着，莫关山纠结半晌，还是决定还是不叫醒他，在手机上打了辆车，把他带往自己位于城北的居所，贺天就枕在他的腿上。莫关山低头盯着贺天沉睡的侧脸看了很久，直到车子驶入城北地界，司机师傅询问详细地址时，才惊觉自己出了神。

“小伙子，送朋友？”司机师傅在前排善意地笑道。

“是，他喝多了，”莫关山把目光投向窗外：“前面那个路口左拐，麻烦您了。”

如果说他之前还幻想过可以和贺天成为恋人或是做朋友，今天之后，这幻想应是彻底碎裂了。他不知道贺天醒来之后，自己应该以怎样的姿态面对他。

贺天仿佛被两人说话的动静惊动，轻轻哼了一声，不安分地在莫关山腿上磨蹭了两下。几块医用胶布后的皮肤依旧苍白，在路灯的照射下几乎有了透明感。莫关山感到一点热度透过单裤传到皮肤上，而后一路熊熊烧到心里。

操。

莫关山绝望地拍了自己一掌。

他又硬了。

.

一次就好，哪怕只有这一次，也只可能有这一次——他跌跌撞撞地拥着昏睡的男人进了他的廉租房，两人双双滚倒在他的床上。不知道是不是受伤的缘故，贺天微蹙着眉，体温有些高，热度穿过两层衣服，烫得莫关山有些不清醒。过了今天，他们就是陌路人，所有的绮念所有的期待都不会再有结果。莫关山低头看着身下的贺天，一阵心酸一阵眩晕，如果两人从明天开始注定形同陌路，那今晚……他能做个梦吗？

他将自己撑起来，深深地看了一眼贺天，而后俯下身来，把头埋进了那人的颈窝。

深吸一口气，干净的皂香带着淡淡的消毒水味，都是贺天的味道。

莫关山，你这个下作的人。

他在心里狠狠地咒骂了自己一万句，还是小心翼翼地褪下了自己的裤子，攥住了那根早已硬得发疼的性器。

最后一个亲密接触的机会，哪怕是幻想一下也好，今天以后，便再也不留念想。

或许是因为疼痛，贺天睡得并不安稳，呼吸声颇有些急促紊乱。莫关山压在他身上，闭着眼睛，右手在自己身下快速地捋动，脑海中想象着贺天欲迎还拒的样子。

听说男人身上也有那样的入口，可以容纳另一个人的性器，给交合的两人带来无穷的快乐。

被压制的贺天会是什么样呢？

贺天作为一个牙医专业技术极佳，是让病人无比放心的类型，在诊所的他永远温柔矜持，笑都是温和有礼而从不逾矩，看来可亲而不可狎。对莫关山而言就是遥不可及一朵云，而这朵云此时衣衫凌乱，面色微红地躺在他身下。

他会分开贺天的双腿，褪下他的内裤，他的手会探向那入口，那里大概没人光顾过，被触碰时会非常紧张，而他莫关山怎会忍心伤了他——莫关山加大了右手抚慰自己的力度，继续闭紧眼睛幻想——贺天会在他的触摸下发出细碎的喘息声，或许还会挣扎，但这都不会阻止莫关山的动作，他会用左手轻轻抚摸贺天的大腿以示安慰，右手继续对他身体的探索，贺天会在他的动作下放松下来，驯服得像只乖巧的羊。

脑海中的画面太具刺激性，莫关山一边自慰，一边因过于强烈的快感微微眩晕。阴茎头部逐渐分泌出清液，顺着柱身淌下来，沾得他一手湿滑，在捋动时发出些水声。在那男人体内会是这样温暖而紧致的感觉吗？莫关山一阵情动，睁眼看了看仍然无知无觉的贺天，终究忍不住吻上了他的脖颈。

扩张完，他会怎么做？

他的医生会像女人一样发出些声音吗？还是会咬着下唇一声不吭？他会双腿紧绷流下些汗水吗？

无论他会是什么反应，莫关山都不会等待——他会强硬地按住贺天挣扎的手，压制住他扭动的身体，毫不犹豫地把自己送进去。他的医生会浑身绷紧忘了呼吸，他会俯下身子吻住医生颤抖的双唇，等到他的医生适应了后穴粗壮的异物，他会开始劈进、抽出，缓慢却绝不犹豫。

他的医生或许会蜷缩起来，却在他碰到敏感点时兴奋地僵直，他会流出生理性的眼泪，在自己的鞭笞下最终发出短促而满足的呻吟声。

他的速度会越来越快，他的医生会抓紧床单，指节都因过分用力泛了白。医生的喘息声会给他无穷的力量，他更快地挺腰，整根抽出复又全根没入，身下人的声音会拔高，最终变了调，那后穴会越绞越紧，不知是挽留还是抗拒，他即将到达巅峰，快速冲刺几次，终于在他医生的颤抖中射了出来。

“贺天……”

微凉的液体喷溅在手上，莫关山浑身一震，趴在贺天身上，发出沉重的喘息声，发热的头脑终于随着释放清醒了几分。

贺天仍睡着，眼睫毛随着呼吸轻轻颤动。

他竟趴在贺天的身上，想象着一场性事，靠自渎射了出来。

实在太过疯狂。

缓了一会儿，莫关山小心地避开贺天，向旁边一偏，仰面躺倒在了床上，他的右手一片湿滑，可他并不想立即去洗——他只想缓一缓，等自己紊乱的呼吸平稳下来，也等脑子里乱七八糟的思绪平复下来。

好他妈罪恶，也好他妈爽。

休息了一会儿，莫关山终于平静下来，准备起身到洗手间清洗一下右手和下身的一片黏腻。他小心地撑起身子，找回两只方才意乱情迷时被胡乱踢出去的鞋子，站了起来，谁知一步还没迈出去，手腕便被一只冰冷的手攥住了。

身后的男人声音有点疲惫，有点慵懒：“这就要走吗？”

莫关山浑身的血液瞬间凝固了。

 

三、后入

贺天居然醒了——或许他刚才也并没有睡着，惊慌之下，莫关山不敢回头，被攥住的手下意识地挣扎了一下，居然没挣脱。

“未免太残忍了吧，”贺天的语气里居然有笑意：“刚刚打我一顿，又趴在我身上自慰，自慰完了起身就走，你都不管你可怜的牙医怎么想吗？”

“你……”

“何况你的东西留在我身上了，哪怕帮我擦一擦呢，”贺天一边说着，手上一边使力，将莫关山拽得转过身来面向自己：“你看。”

莫关山艰难地咽口唾沫，终究还是把目光投向了贺天手指的地方。一点白浊粘在贺天黑色的衬衫上，格外刺目。莫关山的脸“腾”的一下红了，大脑一片混乱，一句解释的话都挤不出。

贺天松开他，状似无辜地笑笑：“本来睡得沉沉的，忽然觉得脖子疼，一睁眼就看到有人趴在我身上磨蹭，还咬我，吓了我一跳。”

莫关山彻底石化：“你……那时候就醒了……”

“嗯，”医生冲他点点头，弯起眼睛：“你打了我，还弄脏了我的衣服，不打算为此负责吗？”

话音刚落，贺天起身，动作利落地将莫关山的两条手臂反剪在身后，把彻底愣在原地的“混混头子”重重压在了墙上，贴着他的耳朵低声道：“别动了。”

忽然被压制，莫关山大惊失色，奋力挣扎起来，谁知贺天看起来斯斯文文，手劲却大得出乎意料，莫关山背朝着他被压住，便彻底动弹不得了。

“贺天……嘶，你干什么！”后颈的皮肤忽然一阵锐痛，痛处附近有暖暖的鼻息流动，贺天竟是咬了上来，十成十的力道，一口尖牙利齿咬得莫关山差点泛了泪，见莫关山战栗起来，贺天稍稍松开点牙关，舌头顺势舔了上去，舌尖在通红的牙印上灵活地游走勾勒，似是无情的挑逗，又像温情的缱绻。莫关山被他的唇齿逼得要发疯，拼命别过头去：“你他妈在干什么！！”

“你刚才咬我，现在该还债了，”贺天语气平稳，不为所动：“嘘，现在是凌晨，我可不想背负上扰民的罪名。”

“……”莫关山仍没有放弃挣扎：“刚才对不起，你听我解释，嘶——”

“稍微安分点不好吗？”贺天微微皱起眉头，用右手攥紧了那两只手腕，将那两条不住挣扎的胳膊死死压制在莫关山后腰的位置，而后腾出一只左手向前探去，轻佻地撬开他的牙关，重重按住那条灵活的舌头：“其实你不必解释。”

“唔……嗯……”舌头被压着说不出话来，莫关山彻底慌了，被激出来的泪水一不留神就决了堤，顺着眼角一滴滴滑落下来。

那手指一开始只是沉沉压在舌上，过了一会儿便也开始不安分地游走，时而夹着舌尖轻盈地嬉戏，时而如同棍棒重重搅动着唇舌，留下一阵惹人发疯的酸麻。来不及咽下的津液流淌出来，缓缓爬过莫关山线条好看的下巴和贺天骨节整齐的手指，印下一串暧昧的水渍。

贺天把头搭在莫关山的肩膀上，语气笑笑的：“我不瞎，看得到你的表情，无论是你补牙的那些日子，还是今天晚上。你在想什么，我多少看得出来。”

“嗯……哼……”莫关山闻言羞臊不已，想要自我辩白一番却无论如何说不出话，被玩弄的唇舌只发出乱七八糟的嘤嘤呜呜声，不知不觉间热血上涌，一张白皙的脸被染得通红。

“不过我倒是很想知道，”贺天一边大力搅动着他的口腔，一边对他低低耳语：“趴在我身上自慰，在想什么？”

贺天咬上他的耳廓：“在想什么……是在操我，还是被我操？”

随着最后几个字出口，贺天的手指陡然转变了方向，松开了那条倔强的舌头，温温柔柔地探向了莫关山敏感的上颚，摩挲了两下。莫关山闷哼一声，身体当即软了半边，原本惊慌的反抗声也不禁染上了情欲的味道。贺天对他的反应十分满意似的，终于抽出了那两根手指：“告诉我，不许撒谎。”

“……”莫关山低头不语。

“告诉我。”贺天把莫关山转了个身，使他面对自己，两条湿漉漉的手指抵上莫关山的下巴，强迫他抬头和自己对视——竟赫然是莫关山方才追债时用过的动作。

“操……操你……”被一双黑玉般的眸子盯上，莫关山心中一紧，那些不可见光的想法瞬间变得无所遁形：“我……一直想着你。”

贺天笑了，仿佛又变回了那个温文尔雅的牙医：“想我什么？”

“……”莫关山自知失言，又闭上嘴，避开了贺天的目光。

莫关山的双臂方才被压制太久，血液流通不畅，此时麻成了两截木头。贺天见他不再挣扎，也就没有再为难他，只是简短地命令道：“到浴室去。”

莫关山艰难地咽了口唾沫：“你要做什么？”

“讨债，”贺天抚上他的脸颊：“你刚才在想象中操了我，现在我要操回来。”

.

莫关山被贺天有些粗暴地推进了浴室，趴在了大理石墙面上，花洒随即被打开，冰凉的水冲了两人一身。莫关山的双手还未完全恢复直觉，一时没撑稳，额头重重磕在墙面上，不禁倒吸一口冷气。贺天听见莫关山吃痛的这一声，微微皱起眉，伸手从背后揽住他：“撑好墙，别动了。”

“撑不稳，”被凉水浸透，莫关山不自觉抖了抖，好在颤抖的后背很快贴上一具火热的躯体，他下意识地向温暖的地方靠去，却不忘喃喃道：“你身上的伤……不能沾水。”

贺天身上有几处不小的伤口，医生特地嘱咐过几天内不能碰水，也不能过度用力。

“别管那个，”贺天的手顺着莫关山躯体爬上去：“现在开始，专心。”

莫关山闻言，脊背一僵。

“别紧张，”贺天低低笑着，手指上用了点力气：“让我碰碰你。”

“贺天，你他妈在摸哪里……唔！”感到乳尖被隔着衣料温柔地揉搓，莫关山呼吸一滞，隐秘的电流自乳尖流向四肢百骸，激起一阵战栗：“靠……老子又不是女人……松手……”

 “没有感觉吗？” 贺天轻咬莫关山的耳尖：“你抖得好厉害。”

“那是……因为冷……”陌生的快感蔓延开来，莫关山有些慌乱，他极力扭动着身子，企图挣脱贺天在他胸前作乱的手，却无济于事。那乳尖被揉捻，被按压，被隔着衣服捏紧提起，很快变得火热。

“可你看，”贺天的语气带着魅惑：“它立起来了。”

莫关山迷迷糊糊低头，他的白衣淋了水变得半透明粘在身上，此时，那乳头被玩弄得肿胀，竟被湿衣勾勒出了凸起的轮廓，隐隐约约透出色情的深粉。莫关山浑身一震，当即羞恼起来，奋力回过头去，带泪的琥珀色眸子狠狠瞪向了身后人：“你他妈……别揉了……”

他不知自己现在的样子——面透绯红，气喘吁吁，狼狈中带着一点动人的春色，宛如一枝刚经了骤雨的乱花，能激起人最强烈的蹂躏欲。

贺天的眼神当即暗了暗。

“这是讨债，如今我为刀俎，你为鱼肉，我建议你不要提可笑的要求。”

贺天骤然收紧了抵在莫关山脖子下的手臂，将浑身发软的莫关山与潮湿的墙壁拉开了一点距离。身体悬空在没着没落的状态，莫关山全身瞬间绷紧了，紧张的兴奋感激起了他一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

贺天松开莫关山的乳头，手指爬上他的下巴，若即若离地划过绷直的脖颈，在喉结处游走一阵，才不紧不慢地解开了衬衫的第一颗纽扣，轻柔地抚上他锁骨处的皮肤。

随后，贺天轻叹一声，像是厌倦了扮演正人君子，手上施力，嘣嘣数声，其余纽扣尽数崩落。

冰凉的手指触上未经人事的前胸，本性毕露一般，目标明确地袭向了右边的突起，这一次没有刻意表现的温情，手指甫一接触乳尖，便开始大力地揉捏，一点酸痛很快变成了灼人的热度，莫关山低头去看，深粉的乳尖此时已变成了烂熟的深红，在手指的玩弄下肿胀得无比可怜，一股热血顿时涌向脸颊：“我操……”

“你这么喜欢说脏话吗？”贺天把下巴搁在莫关山的肩膀上，优哉游哉道：“虽然我挺喜欢有性格的小猫，但是不讲礼貌，还是要惩罚。”

言毕，玩弄乳头的手一路下滑，隔着裤子重重抓住了莫关山的性器。

“嘶——”莫关山一时没忍住，喉咙里溢出一阵痛苦的呻吟：“痛……好痛……你轻一点……”

“要提出请求，应该怎么说话？”贺天语气依旧不紧不慢，手上又加了几分力度：“如果一直说错，我可不确定这里会怎么样。”

泪水不知是因为疼痛还是因为屈辱又一次滚落下来，莫关山低下头，看着那只在自己身上作乱的手，咬紧了下唇，终究从牙缝里逼出几个字：“求……求求你，轻一点，这样……很疼……”

身后的贺天像是笑了：“这才对。”

转瞬间，系着的裤带便被灵巧地解开，没等莫关山反应过来，冰凉的手指已触上了他半硬半软的阴茎，马眼被温柔地摩挲，莫关山的腰身无可抑制地一颤：“嗯……”

“舒服吗？”

贺天一边魅惑地低语，一边加快了手上的速度。

水放了一会儿开始变得温热，浴室的温度逐渐上升，空气中有水雾升腾。莫关山将额头抵在墙上，企图从墙壁的凉意上得到一点清明，以压制自己过于淫荡的低喘。

从这个角度，他一眼就能看到贺天作乱的手指和自己抬头的阴茎，滔天的羞耻心强迫他闭上了眼睛，可切断视觉之后，其余的感官却变得加倍敏感——贺天火热的鼻息喷在他的后颈上，两人的衣物摩擦发出细碎的声响，而下体处的快感如潮水般涌起，瞬间淹没了他所有的理智。莫关山湿得一塌糊涂，他在灭顶的羞耻感和快感下微微颤抖着，撑在墙上的手指也不自觉蜷缩起来。

“你好湿，”贺天轻咬莫关山的后颈，手指则探向他的阴囊，轻柔地揉搓起那两颗饱满的小球，满意地听到了莫关山的吸气声：“低头看看它。”

莫关山睁开眼睛，不情不愿地看了一眼自己饱经蹂躏的阴茎。

刚才还没完全硬起来的阳物现在已硬硬挺立起来，几乎贴到了小腹，颜色也涨成了情动的紫红，透明的体液从马眼渗出，淋漓地爬遍了茎身，说不出的淫靡下流。

这就是贺天手指的杰作吗——淫秽的画面不由自主地浮现在脑海里，莫关山仿佛看到贺天整齐的骨节和他怒涨的阳物暧昧地交缠，看到纤长有力的手指抚去分泌出的粘液，温柔又不失强硬地顺势涂抹在自己柱身上。一阵异样的快感咬上尾椎，本就怒涨的茎身迫不及待地跳了跳，似在期待更加猛烈的刺激。

仅仅是肖想一下竟就有这么大反应，莫关山感觉自己像发情的动物，被卷入欲望的旋涡，只消再轻轻一拉便会彻底沉沦。

为什么会发展成这样？

他们明明还不算熟识，今天以前，他们只是医患关系，而现在，他们在浴室里做着堪称疯狂的事情，而且——莫关山尽力调动着自己乱成一摊浆糊的思绪——他居然真的成为了被压制的一方，对方明明本该是一个手无缚鸡之力的医生。

更出乎意料的是，尽管不愿承认，但他自己竟相当享受这种被全盘压制的被动感，哪怕是想到自己被贺天按着毫不留情贯穿的画面，隐秘的兴奋都会顺着血管爬遍整个身体，叫嚣着对承欢的渴望。

原来他根本就该扮演被动的一方。

罢了，随他吧——莫关山闭上眼睛。

“在想什么？”贺天看出了他的走神，坏心眼地加大了抚慰的力度，硬是逼出了莫关山的呻吟声：“说出来。”

“……操我，贺天，”莫关山开口，嗓音嘶哑。

“要做就快点做，操我，流血也没关系。”

方才还在拼命挣扎的红发男人此时显示出一副平静的逆来顺受：“我想要……能不能给我？”

颤抖的尾音如同烈火，引燃了欲望的干柴，灼灼烈焰，瞬间焚身。

.

这次不消莫关山自己闭眼，贺天扯下来自己的领带，密密实实遮住了莫关山的眼睛。那语气始终没什么波澜的男人终于丢掉了他的平静自持，咬着莫关山的耳朵，近乎是恶狠狠地一字一句道：“我本来不想欺负你的。”

贺天极富技巧地揉搓着莫关山的阳物，没有放过任何一处褶皱地用力爱抚，莫关山的欲望被彻底燃起，两条腿不住颤抖着，脑海中一片白光。

大力摩擦之下，贺天的右手已变得滚烫，热度配合着手指的动作绵绵密密袭向莫关山的敏感处，逼得他近乎疯狂，受刺激多时的阴茎再也无法忍受，颤抖着分泌出黏腻的体液，跳动着就要释放。莫关山呼吸停滞，失神地仰起头，谁知就在即将登顶的一瞬间，贺天忽然松了手，激动的阴茎失去了最直接的刺激，终究没能射出来，莫关山两手脱力，软倒在墙上，大口大口喘着气。

贺天揽住莫关山的腰，低声道：“现在还不行。”

下一秒，阴茎上分泌出的粘液被重重擦去，莫关山张口胡乱呻吟一声，来不及咽下的涎水自嘴角淌下，说不出的淫乱。

“你未免太敏感了，”贺天似是有些困扰：“可你不能比我先射。”

身后传来布料撕裂的声音，莫关山感到有什么东西紧紧绑在了自己阴茎的根部，忍不住细碎地抽了几口气，轻吟出声：“别……好重……”

“忍一忍，”贺天抚慰性地摸摸莫关山的阴茎：“其实不紧，一会儿就好了。”

话音落下，莫关山感到方才松松垮垮挂在腿间的裤子被拉到了脚踝，一片滑腻的腿根与平日不见光的大腿顿时暴露在空气中，莫关山想象了一下这幅场景，立时被翻涌而起的羞耻心逼得发疯。身后的贺天不轻不重掐了一把他的臀部，道：“扶好墙，腿分开。”

莫关山腰腹紧绷太久，此时已经有些脱力，但还是乖乖照做了。

沾着体液的手指顺着脊柱一寸寸滑下来，滑到尾椎处打了几个圈，最终才来到关键的入口，轻轻按压起来。莫关山被这不温不火的挑逗激起了一身的鸡皮疙瘩。

“如果疼要说，”贺天轻轻抚摸着那未经人事的花蕊，一用力挤了两根手指进去：“虽然你说流血也无所谓，但最好还是不要受伤。”

“……嗯。”

身后传来的异物感让莫关山有些焦躁，他不自觉地收缩着肌肉，似乎想把这不速之客挤出去，从未接触过外物的肠壁格外紧致，手指的轮廓被清晰地勾勒出来。莫关山没受过这样的刺激，身后没有快感也没有痛感，只觉得违和而羞耻：“这样好奇怪……”

“没感觉吗？”贺天的手指仍然不紧不慢地动作着：“是第一次吧。”

“是，”莫关山身前的欲望仍兀自突突跳动着，他不安地扭动了一下：“这他妈……算什么……啊！”

“有点耐心，”贺天重重拍了下他的臀部，好整以暇道：“还有，我说过不要说脏话，否则操哭你。”

“你……”臀部受到重击，留下火辣辣的痛感，莫关山下意识地想要逃开，却被贺天伸出一臂箍住了腰腹，下一秒，又一根手指强硬地挤进了花穴，它们在肠道里不安分地抽动扫压，毫不客气地问候每一寸粘膜。

莫关山轻轻挣扎：“真的很奇怪……哈啊！”

话音未落，贺天的指节似乎擦过了某一点，奇异的快感从那一点散开，正在犹疑是不是用错了地方的莫关山膝盖一软，差点跪坐下来：“嘶——刚才——”

 “看来你是真的没有用过后面。”

找到了位置，贺天的手指不再游移，他用左臂揽住莫关山的腰肢，右手三指微微用力，专门对着那一点刺激起来，莫关山的后穴在快感的袭击下很快分泌出大股黏腻的液体，随着手指的抽插发出咕叽咕叽的色情水声。方才麻木的肠壁此时开始疯狂地作痒，每一寸粘膜都变得火热敏感，叫嚣着被抚慰的渴望。

“用力……哈……”

莫关山一开始还觉得贺天揽得太紧，此时才明白贺天这样做的道理，他腰肢以下彻底脱力，浑身的重量都压在了墙壁和贺天身上。

“被手指操爽吗？”

贺天手上施力，将两人的躯体拉近了一些，莫关山浑浑噩噩间感到身后有硬物隔着衣料顶向自己股间，迷迷糊糊地笑了：“你好硬。”

贺天没有理会莫关山不算高明的挑逗，抽出了那三根手指，食髓知味的后穴空虚地蠕动了几下，像是软弱的挽留。

“很痒，你……进来……”莫关山的羞耻心已被丢到九霄云外，带着鼻音软软哼道。

贺天的喉咙发出点带着危险意味的喘息声：“这是你说的。”

身后传来皮带扣的轻响，下一秒，莫关山的腰被贺天大力扣住，那根硕大的阳物重重捣进了穴口，一挺到底，尽根没入。

三根手指毕竟比不上贺天阴茎的尺寸，后穴传来了轻微的撕裂感。莫关山吃痛地轻呼一声，花穴绞紧了那根凶器，微微抽搐起来。

被紧致的甬道包裹，贺天发出一声满意的轻叹，见莫关山绷紧了身体，抚慰般轻轻吻上他的后颈：“放松。”

“先抽出去……哈啊……”莫关山难耐地仰起头，因疼痛和被阻隔的视觉而有些焦躁，声音也染上了哭腔：“疼……”

“忍耐一下，”贺天轻轻吻去他脖子后的汗水：“马上就好。”

硬挺的阴茎在火热的后穴内慢慢地抽出，又缓缓地劈进，充足的粘液缓和了摩擦带来的痛感，后穴渐渐适应了阳物的尺寸，贺天的进出很快变得顺利起来。阳物比手指更为粗壮饱满，仅仅是做着活塞运动便照顾到了每一寸饥渴的粘膜，微微上翘的柱体更是时不时刮擦过前列腺，带来滔天的快感。

莫关山一阵头皮发麻，难耐地抬起头，脖颈后仰撑出一道脆弱的弧：“啊……”

“不痛了吧，” 听莫关山的呻吟从疼痛变为意乱情迷，贺天笑笑地咬上他的耳廓：“舒服吗？”

莫关山鼻息紊乱，胡乱摇摇头又点点头。

“那我们就开始了——告诉我，你刚才自慰的时候，脑子里是怎么操我的？”

贺天加快了速度和力度，大力操弄起身前的莫关山，两人的肉体撞击在一起，发出“啪啪”的声响，莫关山无力支撑，只得把上半身靠上墙壁，滚烫的面颊贴着凉凉的大理石砖，无意识地发出哼声。

“说。”贺天一把握住莫关山的阴茎，竟拿出了逼供的架势。

“哈……啊……”生理泪水不知觉涌出，浸湿了深色的领带，莫关山张口，声音都变了调：“我……我分开你的腿……用手摸你的后面……”

“然后呢？”贺天微微喘息着，又加大了冲刺的力度：“继续！”

“然后……我开始摸你……掐你的奶头，撸你的阴茎……你开始喘……”莫关山带着哭腔，上气不接下气地叙述：“你让我进去，我就……插进去……啊！”

贺天腾出一只手，照着讲述，掐住莫关山的奶头，攥住他的阴茎，在他身上肆意地游走，不知是不是常年拔牙的缘故，贺天手劲出奇的大，莫关山被他掐得浑身颤抖。那大手肆虐过处先是强烈的酸痛，而后是虫噬般的麻，最后统统变为灼人的热度：“然后你说……让我快一点……哈……啊！！”

贺天的攻势太过猛烈，莫关山甚至产生了被钉死在那阴茎上的错觉，仿佛五脏六腑都被顶得错了位，他身前身后两处欲望都灼灼燃烧着，被绑缚的阳物不自觉地跳动，却无论如何得不到释放。贺天的速度陡然加快，莫关山感到不再顾忌半夜三更被人听到的危险，不顾一切地大声呻吟起来：“然后……哈……你蜷缩起来……啊……”

贺天有些粗暴地把他从墙壁上拽起来，从身后揽着他往后一拖，两人站在了花洒下，热水铺天盖地地浇下来，更是点燃了每一寸肌肤。遮住莫关山双眼的领带浸透了水，松松垮垮地散开，终于随着两人激烈的动作滑落了下来，莫关山的眼睛陡然见了光，泪水顿时大股大股地涌出，和着花洒喷出的水爬了满脸。

“你说……很舒服……要受不了了……”莫关山无意识地摇着头，没了墙壁支撑的身体软软靠着贺天，他的语气已因过度强烈的快感变得飘忽：“但是我不让你射，就像……你不让我射一样……哈……”

“你的想象力还真是丰富，”贺天咬着牙，继续大开大合地操弄：“然后呢？”

“然后……我强迫你躺平……你在流眼泪……”污言污语与强烈的羞耻感彻底淹没了莫关山：“我攥着你的阴茎，一直到我射了……才放开……唔……啊……啊！！”

虽然身前被束缚着，但高潮已然到来，莫关山的后穴瞬间绞得死紧。贺天像是最终失了控，他身下的冲刺乱了节奏，胡乱捣弄了数下，然后迅速撤身退出，双手则一把解开了莫关山阴茎上的绑带，两人的精液同时喷薄而出，不大的浴室里一时充斥着沉重的喘息声。

“哈……”

最终释放，莫关山的意识已经有些不清醒，刚刚高潮的身体十分敏感，在热水的冲击下一阵激颤，他浑身都脱了力，摇晃了几下就要软倒，被贺天从身后架住：“然后……你揽着我的肩膀……喘了很久……”

他声音已然嘶哑，但还是要坚持把自己的性幻想讲完：“然后就……结束了。”

“讲得不错，”贺天把下巴放在他的肩膀上，呼吸还没完全平复：“够大胆。”

“嗯，”莫关山迷迷糊糊笑了：“你这个人，真他妈奇怪……为了报复竟然做到这种地步吗……”

为了报复，贺天竟然做到这种地步。

一晚上发生的事情，已经彻底超越了莫关山的幻想，原本一辈子都不可能发生的肌肤之亲，竟以这样的形式实现了，莫关山脑海里的思绪杂七杂八，没有条理地胡乱往外冒。

贺天看起来瘦弱，原来力气比自己还要大得多。

贺天这个人，竟然出乎意料的执拗和幼稚。

贺天喘息的声音也……很好听。

——杂念满满，而每一条思绪中，都是贺天。

“也不完全是为了报复。”他听到贺天如此说道，那声音朦朦胧胧，似是从很远的地方传来的。

彻底失去意识之前，莫关山脑海里闪过最后一个念头——

原来做爱，是这么舒服的事情。

 

Tbc


End file.
